Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland
| running time = 80 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers | followed by = Sleepaway Camp IV: The Survivor }} Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland is an American horror film of the slasher subgenre. It is the third installment in the ''Sleepaway Camp'' film series. It was directed by Michael A. Simpson with a script written by Fritz Gordon. It was produced by Double Helix Films and premiered in the United States on August 4th, 1989. Plot Angela Baker still nurses a deep obsession with campgrounds. To this end, she kills a young woman and then assumes her identity. She gets herself a job working as a counselor at Camp New Horizons. The camp is headed up by the husband and wife team of Lily and Herman Miranda. Herman is a notorious philanderer, and Lily is nothing but the epitome of sloth. The other campers represent the worst of society including gang members, racists, and all-around bad apples. One of the administrators however is Barney Whitmore, who is the father of Sean Whitmore, whom Angela beheaded the previous year. Feeling as though none of these reprobates are deserving of life, she takes to killing them off one by one. She finds that only two members of the group are worthy of life, Marcia Holland and Tony DeRaro. When Marcia and Tony find out what Angela's been up to however, they decide to fight back. Cast Notes & Trivia * Sleepaway Camp III and Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland (1989) both redirect to this page. * The tagline to this film is "She's back to SLASH last year's record". * Production on Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland began on October 12th, 1987. Principal filming concluded on October 31st, 1987. * Parts of this film were shot in Waco, and Bremen, Georgia. * There are a total of twenty credited cast members in this film. * Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland was first released on home video in VHS format on December 15th, 1989. This movie was shot back-to-back with Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers * Actress Pamela Springsteen reprises the role of Angela Baker in this film. She previously played the character in Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers. In the first Sleepaway Camp, the character of Angela was played by actress Felissa Rose. * Actress Pamela Springsteen is the younger sister of legendary rock and roll singer Bruce Springsteen. * Actor Jarrett Ellis Beal is credited as Jarrett Beal in this film. * This is the first, and to date, only known acting work for Kashina Kessler. * Richard Crabbe makes an uncredited appearance in the film as Bob, Tawny Richards' cameraman. * Camp New Horizons is the third campground featured in the series. In Sleepaway Camp, the campground was Camp Arawak. In Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers, it was Camp Rolling Hills. All three campgrounds are located in New York. This film implies that Camp New Horizons is not far from Camp Rolling Hills. * Maria Nicastro is the first character to appear in the film. She is also the first female character, the first nude character, and the first murder victim. Recommendations * Friday the 13th * Sleepaway Camp * Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers * Slumber Party Massacre * Sorority House Massacre * Sorority Babes in the Slimeball Bowl-O-Rama External Links * * Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland at Wikipedia * * * Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland at the Sleepaway Camp Wiki Gallery SC3 001.jpg SC3 002.jpg SC3 003.jpg SC3 003.jpg SC3 004.jpg SC3 005.jpg SC3 006.jpg SC3 007.jpg SC3 008.jpg SC3 009.jpg SC3 010.jpg SC3 011.jpg SC3 012.jpg SC3 013.jpg SC3 014.jpg SC3 015.jpg SC3 016.jpg Policeman - Sleepaway Camp III.jpg References